The Change
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: While fighting off two members of the Akatsuki, something goes very wrong and Naruto and Itachi both suffer the consequences of the meshed chakra when their attacks go very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**The Change**

 **Summary: While fighting off two members of the Akatsuki, something goes very wrong and Naruto and Itachi both suffer the consequences of the meshed chakra when their attacks go very wrong.**

 **Pairing: Naruko/Sasuke**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: This fight will take place directly after Naruto and Itachi's first meeting in episode 84 of Naruto...not Shippuden! Lol, let the story begin! Oh, for the ages, I have my NARUTO: The Official Character Data Book out to help me. I use it with all of my stories for the most accurate account of when things take place and how old the characters are when it does. Though, even the book doesn't tell me everything, so please bear with me!**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Naruto...you're coming with us."_

Naruto wasn't sure who they were, or what they wanted...but he wasn't about to let them have him. He wasn't about to go with these people in the strange cloaks with the floating red clouds. Not when he still had to get stronger and fight Sasuke...and Gaara...and Lee. Not when he still had so long to go before he became Hokage! No...no, he wasn't going to let anyone take him anywhere!

" _Why don't we take a walk?"_ The voice was soft enough to be thought innocently, but there was an underlined threat there that could be heard a mile away.

His legs moved almost automatically, stepping carefully out of the room.

"Say, Itachi, it'll be a pain if this kid makes a run for it. Why don't I chop off a leg? What do you say?"

Silence was the given answer, Naruto could barely conceal his fear, if he was concealing anything at all.

The big man with the sword stepped forward, "right..." taking slow and steady steps towards Naruto as he stared him down.

"It's been a long time...Sasuke..."

Naruto's eyes widened wildly, _'Sasuke!?'_

" _Itachi Uchiha..."_

He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, the name echoed in his head as Itachi exchanged words with Sasuke. Naruto was hearing none of it though. Finally, shaking his head, he watched Sasuke as he yelled out at Itachi.

"It's just as you said, brother. I've fostered my hatred for you, all this time. I've lived my life for one single purpose. TO SEE YOU DIE! It ends here!"

"Sasuke..."

"ENOUGH! It ends here! NOW DIE!"

Shaking, his body was shaking, his hands were moving...all on their own. Sasuke's attack didn't work...it didn't even scare Itachi. Closing his eyes, he made signs, his body moved... _**"Aaah~!"**_ Naruto yelled out, throwing all of his chakra into an incomplete Rasengan. He wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it right, he didn't care either. He was scared of these two. They had an energy around them, and it was terrifying. So into his own attack, he didn't even notice the leak into his blue chakra, the mingling of the red chakra, or the chakra encased hand of the man in front of him. He wasn't paying attention, he was rushing in, like always! "DAMN IT!" Pain shot through his body as his attack made contact with the man's in front of him.

Both shot backwards from the shock of energy, the negative effect on their bodies was almost immediate, and both were out cold for the long run. What happened...?

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Three Days Later)**

Sasuke woke up to the loud whispers of the rookie nine, all of which were seemingly gathered around his and Naruto's bed. It was a rare occurrence to have all of them in one place at the same time, so when he heard all of them, he responded by slowly sitting up to see what had caused the gathering and had them settling into such a loud commotion.

"Oh...Sasuke!"

" **Sasuke~!"**

Cringing, Sasuke recognized the first voice as a nurse at the hospital, he'd heard it the night before when she'd brought him medicine, even if he'd only been half lucid at the time, he could still recognize it. The last two belonged to Ino and Sakura, the two girls glaring hatefully at one another as he tried to make his head cease its ringing...but to no avail, it sadly continued. "Why is everyone gathered in here? You're all so annoying." Sasuke muttered irritably.

Kiba scoffed, "well, no one came to see you, Sasuke. We came to see Naruto..."

Eyes widening at being pushed aside for his blonde teammate, "wait, is he okay?"

"That's right, you were knocked out by the shock-wave of the attack too."

This voice belonged to Kakashi who was sitting in a corner, reading his book while listening to the conversation play out around him.

Not even saying a word, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his Sensei. "..."

"Don't get upset, Sasuke. Honestly, you and Naruto weren't the only ones affected by the shock-wave, Itachi was also knocked out. I just don't know his condition. His fishy friend took him when Jiraiya arrived in time to catch Naruto from slamming into the wall that was behind him. I'm afraid that...while you and him were both affected by the back wave of chakra, you were only knocked out...Naruto...well, he wasn't so lucky."

"What happened to Naruto?!"

Sakura frowned, "he's fine...sort of...Jiraiya had to go back out to find this Tsunade woman. He said she was the best medic in all of Fire Country...so maybe she'll be able to help him."

Sasuke retorted in irritation, "Somebody tell me what is wrong with him!"

The one to speak up was Kiba, who was smirking idiotically at the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face. "Look, Sakura said he's fine...he's just...not himself right now...nah...he'll just be feeling a bit more, what's the right word...girlish? No, that's not right...womanly? Maybe...oh, feminine! That's the one, he'll be feeling a bit more feminine for the next...oh...who knows how long."

It took Sasuke a moment to process the dog nin's comment, not hearing the arguing voices from Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Not understanding what exactly he meant...he threw the blankets off of his body and moved his legs over the lip of the bed. Standing, forcing his legs to move, he pushed the curtain that was hindering his vision of Naruto aside, and his body stilled. Eyes widened...lips parting...breathing hitched... Sasuke couldn't grasp the situation.

Naruto lay on the gurney, head of long blonde hair pulled over his shoulder, having been tamed after he'd been cared for. He was still fast asleep, so Sasuke couldn't see his eyes, but the form beneath the blanket...it wasn't male...it was voluptuous, and pronounced...it was lean, and Naruto's chest...where it was once muscled and hardened from training, was risen with two new muscles that had never been there before. His eyes lingered for a few seconds before he turned his attention to Sakura who looked down at Naruto with worry, and then met Kakashi's eye which seemed a bit more curious than concerned. "How did this happen?"

"Well," Shikamaru walked over and sat down on the corner of Naruto's bed, "that's the thing. There isn't a Jutsu out there that we know of, that can completely transform the chromosomes from Y to X or from X to Y. In other words, we don't know. Even Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu, while transforming his Y chromosomes to X, only lasts as long as the Jutsu user requires or wields the Jutsu. This isn't a seal, there is no chakra binding him...or, _her_. It just _is_. He is, for whatever purposes, a girl."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of** _ **this**_ **...this** _ **story**_ **...this...I don't really know what this is. I started writing it two days ago, and have been typing it since, running back and forth with it, finally satisfied with it. I needed a short break from Lean on Me, my brain was stretching entirely too thin for my liking, and I was beginning to suffer from mild headaches. So, yeah...tell me what you think, and I'll update soon. Below, I'm posting two knew ideas for Naruto Fics...tell me what you think?**

 **1.**

 **You Can Reclaim Your Crown**

 **Summary: No one paid her much attention, Naruto's landlady, this woman who paid visits to the Uchiha compound with baskets of bread and fruit for the little Uchiha survivor. The woman who sat down to dinner with the Nine Tails Jinchuriki…who had befriended the silent Itachi, the impassive Kakashi…and had enraptured the hearts of Kushina and Minato…no one paid her any attention, until she's forced to act as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village once again.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **2.**

 **You've Been Made, Not to Fade**

 **Summary: Kagome wakes to find herself in a world, and time, not her own. With no indication on how she came to be there, or how she will get back, she's forced to make herself at home and settle down in the quaint, quiet, and relaxed 'Ninja Village' hidden in the rain.**

 **Pairing: Kagome/?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Change**

 **Summary: While fighting off two members of the Akatsuki, something goes very wrong and Naruto and Itachi both suffer the consequences of the meshed chakra when their attacks go very wrong.**

 **Pairing: Naruko/Sasuke**

 **Anime/Manga: Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **A/N: Sorry for the mix up guys!**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kisame wasn't entirely sure what he should do in this situation. The softer features on Itachi's face made him uncomfortable, showing that something was off with the man. Not just in his facial features, but his body's shape and build too. He was much lighter now, and his body was so much softer. "Heh heh...Itachi's not going to like this..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(The Next Day)**

Sasuke sat alone in the hospital room. It was quiet now, since the nurse had finally ushered everyone out of the room, leaving him with the still unconscious Naruto. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but the fact that Naruto still hadn't woken up, it was a bit unnerving. "Damn it...wake up dobe!"

There was only a shuffle of movement from under the blanket as Naruto turned a little in his sleep.

Sitting silently beside the bed, he finally started to drift off to sleep when a muted moan broke through his sleepy daze. Sasuke snapped to attention and looked towards Naruto. "Hey!"

" _Mmn..."_

It was so weird, the sound that came from Naruto was feminine, and soft...it was different than anything Sasuke had heard before. "N-Naruto...come on, wake up..."

Blue eyes appeared half lidded, sleepy still from the many days of unconscious slumber. _"Sasuke...?"_ Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position, blonde strands of hair falling over his shoulders and draping gently across his hands. _"...hmn?"_ His eyes widened as he looked at the long, silky blonde strands. "EH?!"

Sasuke watched Naruto scramble to his feet only to collapse onto the floor from his lack of stability. His muscles hadn't been used in almost a week, he wasn't able to walk straight of the bat. Moving to his own feet, Sasuke made his way over to his blonde teammate, holding his hand out in front of the flustered boy... _girl_...he watched him raise his eyes to Sasuke and take his hand. "Dobe...try not to scream..."

"...what happened to me...?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with nerves, "My body feels different, and my voice is weird! I sound like...I sound...like..."

"...a girl?"

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and ran to the bathroom. Once more, it was quiet, and Sasuke had to walk around the corner to see what exactly Naruto was doing. Leaning over the sink, he was examining his feature, eyes shaking in his shock. A hand came up to his face, tracing around his eyes, running through his long hair. "I'm a...girl? No! I'm just in my Sexy no Jutsu!"

"Be smart, dobe! Your Jutsu doesn't last a week! This is...you. Well...more or less." Sasuke smirked at his teammates predicament.

"What!? No! No way!" Naruto shook his head, _'I can't be a girl, there's no way! How did this even happen!?'_ Naruto looked over the black shirt that was snug around his chest. _'...no, it's okay...'_ he took a deep breath. _'...this is no different than if I were in my Sexy no Jutsu!'_ Looking up into the mirror, he noted a couple changes out loud. "My chest isn't as big..." he turned curiously to the side and his eyes traced the curve of his breasts in the mirror, "...my hair isn't quite as long either...and I'm not as tall." He noted the confused look on Sasuke's face and grinned before turning around to face the Uchiha. "My Sexy no Jutsu is a bit more voluptuous than my own...female body..."

Sasuke blushed and yelled out his exasperation at Naruto, "thinking of stuff like that, you idiot! Why not try to figure out a way to change back!?"

"Haha, well...I don't know what I did to change in the first place...so right now, all I can do is breath and calm myself down. If I get too excited, nothing good will come of it." He glanced into the mirror and frowned at a small knot in his hair, pulling it to the front, he tried to untangle it, but managed to only make it worse, causing Sasuke to only become more frustrated.

Sasuke moved forward and swatted Naruto's hand from his hair before pulling him to a chair and forcing the blonde into the seat. He then began detangling the knot with nimble fingers while Naruto stared dazedly out the window. He was lost in his thoughts, and by that alone, Sasuke knew he wasn't just taking this with _calm breaths_. _'This really does bother him...or..._ _ **her**_ _.'_ He closed his eyes and scoffed, "what a mess you've gotten yourself into."

"...yeah..."

 **-x-x-x-**

Laughing under his breath, Kisame turned away from the fierce glare that Itachi was sending him. "Sorry, should I be scared? You aren't all that threatening with that large chest of yours. Though...a round or two-"

"Kisame..." The threat in his undertone spoke volumes for Kisame who silenced his joking quickly and turned towards the direction of Konoha.

"It's weird that the combination of chakra and signs had such a reaction...but...well, I can't really complain." He grinned, "you look good, Itachi! Hell, Sasuke may not want you dead now that you're his big _sister_! Ha ha!"

"This is no laughing matter, Kisame."

"Right, right...I hear ya. I informed Leader that there were issues with our attempt at obtaining the Nine Tails...he has called for the others to meet us at base. He and Konan are already there, and Deidera and Sasori are almost there."

Itachi frowned, "I'm not sure that letting Leader know that we had problems...was the best thing to do...considering."

Kisame smirked, but said nothing as he and Itachi started off towards the base stationed in Rain.

 **-x-x-x-**

Sakura made her way to the hospital, taking her time to get to the room that held both of her two teammates, she jumped in surprise at the sound of laughing.

Running closer to the door, she heard the familiar undertones of Naruto's voice, even if the sound and pitch were slightly off. Opening the door softly, she saw Naruto pulling on _her_ orange and black jacket while Sasuke sat blushing on the bed.

"Too funny, Sasuke. I'm not going to change clothes or anything else just because my body is a girls. I will wear my clothes."

Sasuke sighed, "Your pants are almost falling off, dobe. All I'm saying is that you should find something that fits."

Sakura nodded in silent agreement. Now understanding the laughter. "Although, a cute dress would look nice on you."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway. Naruto balked at the idea of _him_ wearing a dress, "what!? Are you crazy Sakura? I'm a guy!"

Sakura laughed as she walked in all the way, "not right now you aren't. Embrace the opportunity to get inside the female mind, Naruto, how many opportunities like this will you have?"

Naruto shook her head before giving her a blank look, "...all the time! I created the Sexy no Jutsu, Sakura...this is basically my Naruko form!"

" _ **Naruko?"**_ Sakura and Sasuke gave a confused look to Naruto who was looking away from the two of them while playing with a lock of her hair.

"It's the name I came up with for my Sexy no Jutsu's female me."

"I see," Sakura sighed, "that does make sense, perhaps we should just call you Naruko then, until you get your body back to normal?"

"...but why? I'm still Naruto...this isn't my jutsu, Sakura, don't get the two mixed up. I said it's basically the Jutsu, not that it is."

Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room, not bothering with the conversation anymore. Naruto also grew tired of explaining the situation for what it was, and jumped out the window nearest to _her_.

"...I don't see what the problem is..." Sakura said mutely from where she now stared out the window that Naruto had left through.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think in a review, and I'll update again soon!**


End file.
